


Waiting

by EpicJet82



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Sad, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicJet82/pseuds/EpicJet82
Summary: They may be dead, but their still waiting... Waiting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. When I had this idea, I started crying and my friend looked at me like I was crazy (probably cause I had just started randomly crying) and then I explained this, and she started crying, too.

'There are no strings on me.'

Oh god, Leonard thought. Had those really been my last words? Had I really quoted Pinnochio? Well, in my defense, Ultron said it to, so...

The pain from the explosion of the Oculus Wellspring was excruciating, like every molecule in Leonard's body was being ripped apart. Well, he was dying, after all. But then, suddenly, it didn't hurt. There was no more being ripped up. He was whole. 

Leonard opened his eyes. He was... Wait, where the hell was he? It was all white. Like, ALL white. Except for... Was that someone? It looked like it. Leonard silently crept forward. On closer examination, it was definitely someone. A young person, by the looks of it. ~20, Leonard guessed. He had red hair, and was wearing a yellow suit thing. Kinda looked like the Flash's getup. Leonard stepped forward, and the boy person turned around. 

He had green eyes, and freckles on his face. The red lighting bolt on his chest and pair of goggles on his head only confirmed Leonard's suspicions that this kid worked with the Flash. 

"What the hell?" Yelled the kid. "Who are you? How did you get here? Are you dead, too? What the hell?"

"I don't know. I'm Leonard Snart. I blew up. I think so. I don't know." Leonard responded, quick with his words. "But let's have a proper introduction, shall we? I'm Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold. I quoted Pinnochio as the Oculus Wellspring blew up, which should have killed me. I think I'm dead, and by the looks of it, you either REALLY like cosplay or work with the Flash."

"Uhhh... Ok, I'm Wally West, aka Kid Flash. I ran into oblivion helping Flash and Impulse save the world. I uh, I don't really I think I had any last words. So... Yeah."

Leonard walked up and sat next to Wally. "So you do work with the Flash! I know him. I tried to kill him. Multiple times! And... I think we might be from alternate universes. I don't remember a 'Kid Flash' or 'Impulse' from my world..."  
So Wally and Leonard spent a long time talking about all the stuff that had happened, and figured everything out. 

"So, who are you waiting for?" Asked Wally. 

"What?" 

"You know what I mean. Who are you waiting for?"

Leonard sighed, and pulled a rumpled picture from the inside of his parka. It was a young blonde woman, smiling. Her eyes were blue, and she was absolutely beautiful. 

"Sara." Said Leonard. 

"What was she?" Asked Wally. "Sister, wife, fiancé, girlfriend?"

"A maybe..." Said Leonard, and Wally realized he was lost in thought. He pulled a picture out from inside of his own suit. It was another young blonde, but her eyes were a dark color, with tanner skin. She was smiling, and holding a dog in her arms. 

"Artemis." Said Wally. "My girlfriend. I love her more than anything."

And then they talked about Sara and Artemis. And then they sat, waiting... Waiting...

Waiting for their badass blondes...


End file.
